Our Little Secret
by thatwritersdream
Summary: After learning of her heritage, Hope tries to backtrack her family's steps and history in hopes to find a trace of their existence. Instead, Hope finds the drama filled town of Mystic Falls.


**Okay so I know I should have updated my other stories but I had to get this one out. I've been working on this plot since forever and I am so happy to be posting this finally because I won't be posting until school is out. Ugh I hate school so much it isn't even funny. Anyway I hope you all like this idea, and don't find it uninteresting. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

―――

**Our Little Secret**

**Chapter One**

**Mystic Falls **

―――

At the age of five Hope knew she was different from all the other kids from her neighborhood. Her mother liked to tell her different but after a while her mother saw what Hope had actually been capable of, magic. Magic scared people. Being different in general was enough to terrify people to do unfair things. For example, Hope's mother had told her straight out that she had been adopted and now she saw why her actual mother never wanted to keep her.

_"You're different Hope, an abomination. That is why your real mother didn't want you and will be the reason no one will want you."_

Yeah those words had defiantly lead Hope to have some self-esteem issues in later years, one she got by with her held high. After her mother, well adoptive/foster mother, had sent her back into the system Hope had jumped around place to place. Over time she did the one thing a person should never have to believe in. Hope had finally accepted that she was alone in the world. She accepted that she was different a long time ago, and that helped her survive the system. Without her "abilities", Hope honestly believed she would have never survived the extensive bad treatment of group homes and the neglect of foster parents. Some people in this world were just evil, human or not.

It took time, but eventually Hope escaped the system by running away from her foster home in some lame ass town in Missouri. With only thirty dollars in her pocket, the clothing she wore that day and a jacket, Hope had ran not knowing exactly where the hell she was actually going to go. Luckily she stumbled upon a bar, twenty miles south of the house she had been staying in until she was whisked away to another.

It was in that bar she meet another witch named Freya. There was something off about the blonde, but she approached Hope.

"Hope." She had said her name as if she and Hope had known each other for years.

"Yes?" Hope said cautiously, not sure who this woman was or how she knew her name. "Have we met before?"

Freya's lips curved into a grin- one familiar to Hope's, "No, we haven't, but I've been watching over you for years."

Hope suddenly felt the instinct to run from her, but in that instance the women carefully grasped Hope's wrist. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to meet my darling niece after all."

"Excuse me?" Hope bewilderedly asked.

"I know Hope you think your family abandoned you. In honest truth they didn't mean for that, they wanted you to stay safe." The women smiles sadly. "My name is Freya Mikaelson, and I am your biological aunt."

"You expect me to believe that? I don't even know you, and so far you just seem like a crazy ass women who speaks nonsense." Hope curtly said, pulling her wrist away from the women's grasp.

"I know it is difficult to believe me Hope, but I only speak the truth to you." Freya says, lowering her voice. "We are the same, both in blood and species."

"You're a witch?" Hope asks, curious to meet another being like him.

"Yes, I have been for a very long time." Freya smiled.

It stayed silent between them for a while as Hope comprehended Freya's words. Sighing the young teenager frowned and looked at Freya in a confused manner. "If you're really my aunt, why come to me now? After all these years of leaving me alone- why now?"

Freya frowned, "Simply because there will be a time in the near future that you come home, but for now you need to learn the history of our family. The messes that your father, uncles, aunt, and grandparents have caused over the years. To learn that to be a Mikaelson, is to be one of the unfairly things in this god forsaken world."

"You're telling me this why?"

"Because Hope, you need a history lesson. One day you will be pulled into our drama. Into our family's wars- but for now you just need to learn how to survive with just having our last name."

Hope scrunched her eyes brows tog together. "That doesn't make sense."

"Just know that in this world there are more than humans. There are also vampires, werewolves, and hybrids. Then of course there are beings like us, witches." Freya laughed at Hope's wide eyes.

"You're lying." Hope accused.

"Am I?" Freya asked amused, standing up from the bar. "I will have to bid you a farewell my darling niece, but please take into consideration of what I said."

"Where are you going?" Hope asked suddenly, standing up wanting to know more. This woman had her attention now, her interest.

"I need to take care of some...messes concerning our aunt." Freya shakes her head. "Do not fret child, one day our family will be reunited."

Hope sighed, "I'm not worried about that Freya, I'm use to not having a family." Hope refused to call the women in front of her aunt. "Where do I even go to find this so called "history" of our supposed family?"

"You'll find it in Mystic Falls, and from there you will be lead in the footsteps of your father, uncles and aunt, but be aware of the vampires and werewolves in that town- as well as the humans." Freya held out a letter to Hope. "Read this when you are alone Hope. This letter is as old as you."  
"Who is it from?"

Freya smiled, "Your mother."

Hope frowned, "I don't have a mother."

"You do, just like you have a family."

"Do I? I've been alone all this time. I have no mother or family." Hope's eyes narrowed. "Just like how I have no aunt."

Freya remained unfazed, "If you really believed that, rip the letter up or burn it or do whatever may please you. You know I'm right, and deep down, you already know who you are. You are powerful Hope, and are capable of many different things, but remember with power comes enemies- and sadly you'll have a lot of those because of our little dysfunctional family."

"I could care less." Hope said, shoving the letter into her jacket pocket. "Have a good life Freya."

"We'll see one other again in the future Hope." Freya stated. "Oh, one last thing- careful who you tell about your family."

Hope didn't listen as she left the bar. Freya sighed, laughing to herself at Hope's quick change in attitude, just like her father. Freya quickly decided that Hope was a force to be reckoned with, and she was only just awakening.

―――  
_One Year Later_

It took Hope a full year to finally gather enough courage to travel to the little town of Mystic Falls. It wasn't much, but it was better than where she had been previously. Living in the inn in Kentucky wasn't much fun, but it allowed Hope to get some form of income and hide from the authorities who had labeled her a runaway- which made it harder to get an actual job. Over the course of the year Hope had finally gained control of her power, so what. She still had her annual slip up when emotions spiked, but other than that Hope was always in control.

Hope sighed, not sure how the hell she would do this. Her car was parked on the side of an ally, her brown hair deshelved. Another night spent in the car since she left the last town. The local motel in Mystic Falls would be half her money a night, so that was a no go. It dawned on Hope about how stupid this decision might have actually been to come into Mystic Falls so suddenly and recklessly. She had no money, no job, no place to live besides her car- which stole. She had absolutely nothing.

Now all Hope was doing was making a list inside her head. First find a job, then get a room at the local crappy motel, and lastly she would search for the Mikaelson's, her supposed family, history. It seemed like a better plan than her spar of the moment plan to just leave for Mystic Falls. The town, personally to Hope, seemed a bit dull and mysterious. The town itself had its secrets, but most of it left Hope feeling alone. Well she was always alone, but that wasn't anything new to the young witch. In this town she was an outsider, and it seemed liked that could never change. It wouldn't.

After running her fingers through her hair Hope grabbed her back pack and dollar brand tooth brush with her cheap toothpaste before making her was over to the gas station across the street from where she was parked. After making her way into the restroom, successfully brushing her teeth and washing her face, she stood there- staring at her reflection. There stood a girl who was a stranger to her.

"This aint' no public restroom. You need to be a paying customer to use these restrooms!"

Hope huffed in annoyance. It might as well be a public restroom since it was as clean as a public park's restroom. It was filthy, making it obvious for the lack of a cleaning staff. "I'm going to buy a candy bar, I just really needed to go!" Hope yelled back, kicking the toilet flusher down.

There was no response Hope heard but a grunt, still the brunette didn't care. Quickly changing into her last spare of fresh underwear and clothing Hope decided that she would be visiting the laundromat later on. It was ridiculous how she lived, but Hope somehow pushed past her way of life. It was times like these that Hope wondered who exactly her family were like. Were the Mikaelson's wealthy or poor? Hope mentally hit herself because of course vampires would be wealthy. That lead Hope to wonder about what life would have been like if she were raised with her mother and father. Would she have been different?

Hope zipped her bag and grabbed her wallet, going out to the main part of the gas station store and grabbed a Hershey's chocolate bar on her way to the register. The sale's woman, who was older by a few decades, frowned at Hope as she studied the teen before shaking her head. Hope sighed; use to these disapproving shakes of the head and frowns.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" The woman asks.

Hope tilted her head slightly, "Buying a chocolate bar?"

The women chuckled, "I mean being on your own. You're far too young to be on your own and I can tell you aren't from around these parts. Plus you changed in the damn restroom."

Hope didn't let the woman's words phase her, "I don't think that's any of your business, but I'm looking for my family's history in this town. Would you happen to now anywhere I could look by any chance?"

The women's frown deepened, "The library would have information depending on the family name. I won't ask, because knowing the people in this town- you could be anyone's child." The sales women smiled then, "One last thing sweetheart, home isn't where the family is but where your heart is."

Hope pressed her lips into a thin line, "Never experienced any home so I wouldn't know the whole '_home is where the heart is'_ saying." Hope pulled a dollar twenty five out of her wallet. "Here's for the candy bar."

"No sweetheart." The sales woman says. "Keep it; the candy bar is on me."

"Thanks." Hope frowned. Now she was getting pitied. Hope hated the pity people seemed to give her, but she kept her mouth shut.

"The Grill in town is hiring. It's located in the main town square." The sales women said as Hope made her way out into her stolen car.

―――

It was a slow day at the Grill for Matt Donavan, who now worked two jobs basically of the waiter and the bartender since the staff was limited. Which got pretty chaotic for him when people came in during rush hours. Right now it was relatively calm, that would be because the Grill had yet to open. The silence was a welcome peace to the blonde.

"Hello?" A soft voice called, causing Matt to look up at the stranger at the door. It was a girl about his or Jeremy's age with long dark brown hair and strangely familiar blue eyes. Matt could easily tell she was a new comer into town.

"Welcome to the Mystic Grill, we aren't open yet." Matt asked, straightening his posture.

The girl smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I wasn't aware. Ah, um- I'm actually here for a job? I was told you were looking for applicants."

Matt nodded, "Well I'd have to ask the manager later today but for now you can do the application."

"Okay, the shouldn't be a problem." She smiled nervously now.

Matt chuckled at how flustered she was, going to the back to fetch the application sheets. The girl was different, Matt could sense that in the very least, but he could also tell that the girl was abnormally nervous. It was obvious that the teenager in the other room had her secrets, but Matt wasn't about to pry. No magical creature could pass the magical border- he was safe. Her secrets were human secrets.

When Matt returned to the main area of the Grill he found the new girl perched in a bar stool, gazing off in the distance as if lost in thought. For another split second he took in her appearance, feeling the familiarity of the girl once again. Had they meet before?

"I never caught your name." Matt said as he set the paper applications in front of the brunette.

She smiled thankfully as she gazed over the applications, answering with a simple word, "Hope." Then she went to work to fill out the application, but her smile turned into a frown. Matt could tell she was struggling with her application.

"Is there something wrong?" Matt asked, looking over her shoulder at the application. He quickly registered that most of the application was blank. For example, Hope left the spots for her last name, residence, parents, and prior school- things mostly concerning her background, empty. Like she didn't have a background, which made Matt wonder. As if sensing her question, Hope let out a sigh.

"I really don't have background." Hope muttered.

"How about parents?" Matt asked, surely it wasn't that difficult.

"That depends on which pair of parents you'd like me to put down. The nice ones or the cruel ones?" The snarky tone that escaped Hope's lips made Matt cringe slightly.

"I didn't mean to pry." Matt murmurs sitting beside. "Let me help you fill this thing out."

"You can't help me." Hope said sourly. Once again she felt like she was getting pitied. Hope hated others feeling sorry for her, it was a horrible and embarrassing that she had no family- and to let people know that seemed horrific. Hope was sure Matt had a restively normal life, well as normal as a small town life was.

"You can at least let me help you Hope. Trust me." Matt said gently. There was something about this girl that drew him in and made him want to protect her. He could sense her hesitation and offered her his hand as a sign of reassurance. "You came here for a reason, a job. You won't get one without riging it now. I can help you with that if you let me."

Hope nodded, ignoring his hand, "I don't trust people easily, just a warning."

Matt smiled, "Of course not, and I don't blame you. Okay, first question- last name?"

Hope tensed up, biting her lip nervously," I don't exactly have an actual last name. I was always just Hope."

Matt nodded, but her could tell there was more Hope wanted to say. He understood that she was a girl from a foster system, that must was obvious when he really thought about it, but he also knew most of all that she was trying to begin her life without all the authority over her from social workers to tell her what to do.

"You said I could trust you right?" Hope whispered questioningly. "And the first step of trusting a complete stranger is to tell the truth."

Matt nodded in agreement, curious to what she had to say. "Come on Hope, you can't obviously have that bad of a secret or anything."

"No but I was warned about telling people the truth about this." Hope took in a deep breath. "It took me a year to come to this town because I was told I could find my family's history here. That's the only reason I came to town- I want to know who the hell they are."

"I can help with that." Matt reassured, understanding why she had been so nervous. "What's your family's last name?"

Hope hesitated, suddenly wishing she just kept her mouth shut, but she already made it this far. Might as well tell someone so she could actually get the help she needed in finding the information. "Mikaelson." Hope replied, the name feeling so foreign but yet oh so familiar on her tongue.

Time seemed to freeze for Matt as he cautiously looked at Hope now. Finally her understood why she looked and seemed so familiar, _Klaus._ She was related to the family of original vampires. But how the hell did she cross the magical border that was made to keep none humans out? Matt didn't really think rationally as he stood abruptly and grabbed his stake from the bar. Startling Hope in the process. Leave it to an Original to be able to cross over the magical barrier.

"What the hell do you Mikaelson's want now?" Matt snapped.

Hope yelped, standing up frightened. The blonde was crazy, that was the conclusion Hope had come up with. Hope's hand rose in a sign of surrender and fear and in reaction to that gesture- bottles on the bar exploded- causing Hope to yelp again.

"I'm sorry! I still don't have complete control over my magic!" Hope cried out.

"You're a witch? As in human and not vampire?" Matt surprisingly asked, lowering her stake.

"Why the hell would I be a bloody vampire!?" Hope asked in distaste, her blue eyes narrowing intensely on Matt. "Are you going to put that thing away?"

Matt nodded, tucking away the stale into his back pocket. "All the Mikaelson's are vampires, though their mother was an original witch."

Hope's eyes widen, before shaking her head. "That's not possible. If they were all vampires then they can't procreate."

"Hope-" Matt began when he saw the panic and confusion in her blue eyes.

"I need to go. It was a mistake coming her." Hope says, grabbing the applications and setting them aflame. "Sorry for all the trouble I caused Matt."

"Hope!" Matt called again as the young witch ran for the door then out of sight, leaving Matt alone in the grill. He couldn't tell anyone about Hope, not even to ask for help because he knew for a fact that not everyone would give her a warm welcoming. Not with the burden of having the Mikaelson name.

―――

**I hope this was a good beginning for the story; it was the only way that made sense. Please leave me a comment/review on what you thought. It would mean a lot for a review on some feedback, and motivates me. **

**Go check out my other TVD and TO crossover and also stories under those categories. Thanks again! **

**~Violetta **


End file.
